Ganondorf
Ganondorf is the Prince of the Gerudo and the last of their males. Etymology Ganondorf's name means phantom of Ganon in the Gerudo language. Physical Characteristics Ganondorf is the last known male Gerudo in existence, a tall man with brown eyes, dark skin and red hair. He has a rather prominent nose and eyebrows- it is unknown if these features were common to male Gerudo. Like other Gerudo males, he is significantly taller and more muscular than females of his people. History First Golden Age In 72 AG, over seventy years after Ganon's curse left the Gerudo without a male, a son is unexpectedly born to the Gerudo woman Adieladorf. She names him Ganondorf after Ganon, as despite the curse he still managed to be born. The living Gerudo men, his father included, are all old at this point, and none survives long after his birth. The boy Ganondorf becomes the sole member of the Circle of Warlords, with his mother serving as regent until he's of legal age, but Adieladorf's regency doesn't last long: she mysteriously dies a few months into Ganondorf's reign. At this point, the Twinrova sisters adopt Ganondorf as their own son and become his co-regents. In most of his youth Ganondorf is raised alongside Nabooru, a fellow orphan also fostered by Twinrova. When granted the right to choose any Gerudo to be his wife upon reaching the age of sixteen, Ganondorf chooses Nabooru above all others to became his queen. Gerudo Wars When he reaches adulthood, Ganondorf learns about the Triforce, the divine artefact that the Golden Goddesses left at Hyrule, with the power to grant a wish to anyone who can obtain it. Concerned about his people's survival and desiring to lift Ganon's curse, he decides to militarise the Gerudo against the Kingdom of Hyrule in an attempt to take the Triforce. Meanwhile, Twinrova strike an alliance with Vaati, mastermind behind the Darknut Legion, and Agahnim, head of the Sheikah Cadre, agreeing to pay them a city after the Kingdom of Hyrule falls. Ganondorf also successfully convinces Dakkon, the disgraced Sage of Fire, and the remaining Volvagians to aid him in the invasion. Following Agahnim's plan, Ganondorf raids Nal Ordona, forcing Princess Mahrala Zelda III to send an army to deal with them. At the same time Agahnim orders the assassin Azrily to incapacitate Princess Zelda III and her daughter so he could take over as regent and declare war on the Gerudo, allowing Ganondorf to legally attack Hyrule Castle, but the plan fails because Azrily was immune to the Eye of Truth's influence. However, when Ganondorf attacks Ordona Province, the Princess, General Kazakk and General Akazoo all personally come to investigate, so Agahnim can still take advantage of her absence to issue a formal declaration of war against the Gerudo. When Zelda returns to Hyrule Castle and discovers Agahnim's involvement, he quickly evades arrestation with Majora's help by escaping to Ganondorf's army stationed to the south of Hyrule Castle Town. Ganondorf then marches with his armies upon the capital for an assault. His forces prove too powerful for the Hylians, and he eventually manages to corner Zelda into the castle's courtyard and forces her into a duel. Though she manages to disarm and wound Ganondorf, he eventually overpowers her with his bare hands and murders her in front of the remaining Hylian armies. With the Princess dead, General Kazaak and Rauru surrender to Ganondorf. Hyrule Castle Town is sacked, but the Gerudo are immediately ordered by Vaati and Agahnim to retreat so the Darknut Legion can occupy the city. For a year when Agahnim rules over Hyrule, Ganondorf leads the Gerudo around the country, taking over town after town. Soon after Hyrule Castle's occupation, the Sheikah the captive Hylian soldiers in the city rise in rebellion against the Darknuts. Agahnim is killed in the battle, and without him the Gerudo-Darknut alliance breaks. Vaati takes the young Princess Zelda prisoner and flies to Ontheon, while Ganondorf abandons Hyrule and returns to the Gerudo Desert. Meanwhile, his wife Nabooru starts to dream of herself with a mysterious Darknut woman inside a sandstorm. The Hylians pursue Ganondorf and Vaati into the Gerudo Desert, while Nabooru continues to receive the mysterious visions. She asks Ganondorf permission to investigate Ontheon, but he doesn't agree and forces her to stay with him against the Hylians. When they reach Ashinon, Twinrova and Ganondorf are betrayed by Nabooru, who breaks the locks to the gates of Ashinon, allowing the invaders to storm inside the city. Nabooru convinces Ganondorf to abandon the lost city, but he stubbornly refuses; just as they encounter two children sneaking inside the palace. Ganondorf prepares to kill them when Nabooru pleads to him not to. When Ganondorf doesn't listen, she puts a scimitar to his neck, holding him in place until the two children can run away. Nabooru apologises to Ganondorf before running away. Shortly after that, the Hylian army enters the palace, captures Ganondorf and brings him over to their commander General Kazakk. Ganondorf refuses to speak with the Hylians. After the Hylians, with the help of Yaraxonal, the mysterious woman in Nabooru's dreams, who was imprisoned by Vaati but freed by Nabooru, defeat Vaati and kill him, many Gerudo leaders are put on trial. Twinrova are executed, but Ganondorf is spared and imprisoned after Nabooru pleads for his life. Second Golden Age Ganondorf spends ten years in a cell in the fortress of Baral's Stand while Nabooru, who still loves him, spends her free time with him once in a while. After nearly a decade of imprisonment, Ganondorf manages to convince Nabooru to release him. She reluctantly agrees, and manages to stage an escape without Yaraxonal discovering her involvement. Manifest Destiny In 169 AG, Ganondorf is invited by the Lizalfos Queen Nardu the White to Faron Prime in order to form an alliance between the Gerudo and the Lizalfos. There Nardu offers Ganondorf her gift: Princess Tetralyna Zelda V. Pleased with the gift, Ganondorf accepts the treaty and announces his new cooperation with Nardu and formal declaration of war against the Kingdom of Hyrule. Hyrule in Chaos In 170 AG Ganondorf manages to cause an uprising amongst the Gerudo enslaved by the Darknut Legion. With the help of the Lizalfos, Yaraxonal is defeated and the Gerudo freed across the Legion's cities. Their forces outnumbered by the combined Gerudo and Lizalfos armies, Yaraxonal and the Darknuts are in turn enslaved. In his march eastward to the Kingdom of Hyrule, Ganondorf stumbles upon the Tomb of Ganon. Curious, he ventures into the grave and discovers the reason for his birth: a sacrifice for Ganon and a puppet of Demise. Ganondorf's confidence and ambitions are put to question, and Nardu turns on him, though he manages to defeat her and drive her away. A Tale of Two Swords When Demise returns to the Moblins as their deity and unifies them into a fighting force, Ganondorf approaches him and offers his services in hopes that he could reverse the curse that Ganon had placed on the Gerudo decades past. Demise consolidates his forces and attempts to sacrifice Ganondorf and resurrect Ganon, concerned that Ganondorf might not be loyal to him. Ganondorf resists, but Ganon's ghost manages to merge with Ganondorf and warp him into a twisted beast. At this point Ganondorf receives a letter from Princess Zelda, who offers to surrender to him south of Lon Lon Ranch. However, the meeting ends up being a trap - instead of Zelda, the Gerudo only find Dethl and Akazoo's Stalfos, Nardu's Lizalfos and Hylia's Wizzrobes waiting for them - all of them having been deceived by Zelda. Taking advantage of the fighting, Zelda's Hylians and Yaraxonal's Darknuts utterly crush all four armies. Nardu, Akazoo and Dethl are all killed while Hylia surrenders to Zelda. Ganondorf manages to retreat with what little forces he has. Zelda and Yaraxonal pursue Ganondorf into the Gerudo Desert and confront his army as well as Ghirahim's Moblins. Nabooru argues with Ganondorf against continuing his war against Hyrule. She convinces him and through him Ganon that Demise had been the cause of the Gerudo's and Moblin's downfall, not the Kingdom of Hyrule. Ganon relinquishes his hold on Ganondorf, who turns against Demise and sides with the Kingdom of Hyrule. The Gerudo fight alongside Princess Zelda and the Hylians against Demise, Ghirahim and the Moblins. During the battle Hylia, with the Master Sword, challenges Demise to a duel. She slowly overpowers him, but seeking redemption, Ganondorf intervenes before Demise could be slain. Ganondorf takes the Master Sword from Hylia's hands even though the sword begins to burn his hands. He successfully manages to impale Demise and destroy him before the power of the Master Sword consumes both of them in flames. Appearances Freeform Campaign Ganondorf spawns at turn 100 as a hero for the Gerudo. Bodyguard Ganondorf has a special bodyguard known as the Vagrudanon. None may ever lay their eyes on the face of a Vagrudanon but the leader of the Gerudo, for they are Lord Ganondorf's personal servants, advisers and assassins. During times of war, they conceal themselves and follow the Gerudo Prince into battle, lopping off the heads of any enemy that crosses their path. Hero Power ' Vengeance:' All allied units on the battlefield gain a temporary boost in attack speed and will not retreat for a short time. Traits Firm Ruler This person believes that exerting authority is necessary to maintain order. +1 to unrest (has a negative effect on public order), +2 to law (improves public order) Dauntless Fear is not something that troubles this person. He will valiantly accept grim odds without complaint. +2 Morale for all troops on the battlefield Convincing Understands the basic principles of how to craft a lie, avoiding over embellishment. -1 Loyalty, +1 Authority Prolific This person cannot indulge in carnal pleasures lawful or otherwise without a woman's belly giving them away months later. Increases the chance of having children Leader of the Mob The kind of person who can champion the people with words, their belief in their ability and ideals, absolute. +2 Authority, +4 to popularity (improves public order), +2 to unrest (has a negative effect on public order) Ancillaries Gerudo Scimitar Favorite weapon of the Gerudo people. +1 Attack Zuna Trident Ornamental trident crafted by the Zuna. +2 Attack Skeletal Helm ''' Imposing helmet carved out of a skull. +1 Authority, +1 Defense '''Gerudo Warlord Armor Armor worn by Gerudo Warlords. +3 Defense Warlord's Cape Cape worn by Gerudo Warlords. +1 Authority Category:Hero Characters Category:Gerudo Category:Melee